What Doesn't Kill You
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: One shots of Mako and Korra using Ipod songs.
1. The Fighter

One thing Mako loved about Korra was that she was fighter. She never backed down from a fight; neither Amon or anyone she was there to take a fight. While thinking these thoughts, Mako felt someone move from under his arms and turn on her side. The fire bender looked over at his sleeping wife who was six months pregnant with his first child; both avatar and fir bender were happy to start a family of their own. Korra had a hard time getting pregnant because she was the avatar, but she was a fighter and that's why Mako loves her.

" _There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter_

_Here comes a fighter_

_That's what they'll said of me, said of me_

_This one's a fighter" _- Gym Class Heroes


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

Mako never thought Korra was pretty, no he always knew was beautiful from head to toe. The way she moved when she bended, and the way she fought in order to save him, Bolin, or anyone. He remembered the day she asked him what made her beautiful from other girls. Mako smiled and said:

"From the way you move when you bend to the way you fight, your beautiful Korra and don't forget that." he told before he kissed her slowly, letting all of his feelings out into that kiss. From that day Korra never asked Mako what made her beautiful to him, because she already knew.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful" _- One Direction


	3. One Plus One

Korra didn't know much math, than bending. But the most important math Katara and her parents taught her was that one plus one equals two. That's how the young avatar thinks of her relationship with Mako. If her plus Mako equals their six month old daughter, then Katara, Senna, and Tonraq taught her well.

"_I don't know much about algebra_

_But I know one plus one equals two_

_And it's me and you"- _Beyonce


	4. We are never getting back together

This was the last time her and Mako were breaking up. They have been in this on again relationship since ninth grade. Mako always cheated on her after a month she takes him back. Korra was waiting Mako in front of the school were everyone was dismissing. She started walking around until she found him making out with his ex-girlfriend, Asami.

"Mako!" Korra yelled. Mako stopped and turned around to find his girlfriend standing there with her hands on her hips while giving him and Asami the deatth glare. He was going to explain before she cut him off.

"We are never getting back together." She told him before slapping him and walking to her car.

"Korra wait." Mako called after her.

"We are never getting back together again." Korra repeated.

"_We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together"_ – Taylor Swift


	5. You Belong With Me

Korra belonged with him, not Tahno. All he does is cheat on her and lie about it when she asks him about it. Every night he would sit by his window and write notes back and forth with her. Mako had a crush on Korra ever since she moved next door to him; that's how their friendship began. He knows what she likes and dislikes, he even knows what her room looks like. When he spots Korra alone at the dance, he walks up to her and kisses the brown headed beauty and to his shock she's kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his neck, while his around her waist. Mako thinks Korra already knows she belongs with him.

"_Can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you?  
Been here all along  
so why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me." – Taylor Swift


	6. Best Friend's Brother

The young avatar was in love with Bolin's brother Mako. She couldn't help the fact that every time he looks or smiles at her that she got light headed. Bolin was her best friend and Korra was helplessly in love with his brother.

"_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
I don't want to, but I want to!  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother"_- Victoria Justice

**A/n: if you have a song that you want to be a one-shot. Please send me the name and artist of that song. I do take request.**


	7. Without You

With Korra around, Mako couldn't think, act, speak, or breathe right around her. And he didn't know why. He talked to Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, and Jinora and they all told him the same thing: "You're in love with Korra." Those five words went though his mind over and over again day and night; even with Asami those five words went though his mind. The minute they go to jail, Korra goes missing and yes, he was losing his mind. The thought of never seeing her big blue eyes, or hearing her laugh, or seeing her smile ever again, was going to make him scream. Without Korra, his world would turn up-side down. But he's happy to never lose his avatar.

"_I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU"-_ Usher


	8. Girlfriend

Korra disliked Asami. That raven head, green eyed girl took her fire bender away from her. Even of her and Mako weren't going out, they still flirt with each other, until Asami came into the picture. (As in, crashing into Mako on her scooter.) As much as the young avatar tried to get ridged of these feelings they won't leave her. So the day Mako was looking lost and sad, Korra walked up to him and said:

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"We broke up, because I like someone else." he told her.

"Well, tell me later, we got to train." Korra told him. She walked to her gym bag to get her training gear out. The fire bender came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his face into her neck.

"I always knew you never liked Asami, but that's okay I know you like her now." Mako said while placing little kisses on her neck. Korra never liked Asami, but she did now.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

Hey! Hey"! - Avril Lavigne


	9. Your Love Is My Drug

Mako was Korra's drug. She had to see his face and his beautiful golden eyes every day. She has to feel his heat and touch, and taste his lips on hers. Mako is Korra's drug and she's hooked.

" _Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love"-_ Ke$ha


	10. I'm Sexy And I Know It

Mako is cute, no handsome, and not even that, she always found him sexy and the young firebender knows it. He knows that Korra has feelings for him and that his feelings for Asami are lost. But the one thing Mako will always know is that he's sexy and Korra knows it.

"_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..."- _LMFAO


	11. Guardian Angel

The young avatar was always his guardian angel to him, even before they starting going out. The way she risked her life to save his brother, him, or anyone. Mako saw Korra's halo and it said 'Guardian Angel'.

"_Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel"_- Coco Jones


	12. Criminal

She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this with him no less. She had people to save and things to do as an avatar, not going out with an equalist, a criminal, that was working with the man everyone wanted her to take down. But here she was waiting for him in a ally. They did this every night; sometimes he'll wait for her and like tonight she'll wait for him. It would be better if he never came, she tells herself, but like always he came. He took Korra's hand into his and started kissing her in a slow manner. Mako was a criminal and Korra shouldn't be in love with him, but she is.

___"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy"-_ Britney Spears_  
_


	13. Someone Like You

Korra would never find someone like Mako. There was something about him that no other guy could match. Maybe it was his voice, or his eyes; maybe it was the way he bends or the way he cared when she went missing. But all of her thoughts went down the toilet as the young fire bender and non bender kissed right in front of her ocean blue eyes. Korra would never find someone like Mako, but she'll might just have to deal with it.

"_Never mind I find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in_

_Love, but sometimes it hurts_

_Instead." _- Adele


	14. Take A Bow

Korra ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She kept crying her eyes out even after the sun had set. The young avatar stayed in her room when dinner was called because he would be there and she didn't want to play twenty questions with anyone. But sooner or later she would need to eat, so Korra hopped out of bed and slowly made her way out of the dorm when Mako, the last person she wanted to see, come her way.

"Korra!" the fire bender said as he caught up with her. The water bender already let her tears flow and didn't care if Mako saw them or not.

"Please talk to me." he said as he took hold of her hand.

"What is there to talk about Mako?" she snapped as she took her hand back.

"Us, you, me and what happen." the eighteen year old said back.

"There's nothing to say to me. Just go be with Asami." Korra said before walking away from her boyfriend. Mako stood there with tears coming from his eyes, while watching the woman he loved leave from his eyes.

"_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtain finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now (but its over now)_

_Go on a take a bow_

_But its over now"_- Rihanna


	15. A Whole New World

Republic city was like a whole new world to Korra. The first time she was here she didn't no many people or many places, but one night after a pro-bending match, Mako decided to take Korra around the city; sure Korra seen most of the city well saving Bolin, but never stopped and looked around. The two benders rested under the same tree where they were saving Bo.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Mako asked.

"It's so pretty, like a whole new world to me." Korra said. Mako smiled and looked at the beautiful avatar next to him, that fell asleep on his shoulder. Maybe he should show her more of the city when she wakes up.

"_I'll chase them any where, there's time to spar_

_Let me share_

_This whole new world with you_

_With you. A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_Where we'll be_

_A trilling chase_

_A wonderous place_

_For you and me"_- Aladdin and Jasmine


	16. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

"Can't you feel the love between them?" Pema asked her husband, eyes never leaving the young couple in front of her.

"We shouldn't be watching them, dear." Tenzin told her, eyes locked on her face.

"I think we should give them that help they need. You know, you help Mako and I help Korra." the non-bender added.

"They will get there one day." the air bender told his wife.

"I bet you ten dollars that in the morning we'll find them in the same spot sleeping in each others arms." the green eyed woman said locking her eyes with her husband.

"Fine, now let's go." The two walked away not knowing that Mako and Korra had shared a kiss and fell asleep in each other arms. The next morning Pema and Tenzin find the benders asleep in each others arms and yes, Pema told her husband so.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things"_- Lion King


	17. I Never Told You

Mako never told Korra that he loved her. Every night and day he wished he had, so that he would be sharing a bed with her and not Asami. He wished that he would wake up to blue eyes not green ones. Sometime he wished that he had spoke at the avatar's wedding to tell her to marry him and not Iroh. Mako never told Korra he loved her and now he's taking that to his death bed.

"_But I never told you what I should have told you_

_No, I never told you, I held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_And after all the thing we been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you"- _Colbie Caillat


	18. Could It Be

Could it be that Mako was falling in love with Korra? Could it be suddenly that the one minute she went missing he knew that he couldn't live his live without her? She was the reckless, tom-boy, beautiful, teammate, avatar, teenage girl, and lovable person that he fell in love with. Could it be that Mako loves Korra? Your right he is.

"_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you_

_(I am fallin)_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be, that's it's true, that it's you_

_(Could it be)_

_And it's you and it's you"-_ Christy Carlson Romano


	19. Falling For You

Maybe she was falling for him to quick. They just met and she already thinks that he would made a great boyfriend and husband and father. Who thinks about that type of things when you just met someone?

He doesn't know but maybe he's falling for her to quick. They just met and he already thinks she would made a great girlfriend and wife and mother. Slow down Mako, he tells his self every time he sees her.

Mako and Korra are falling for each other very fast.

"_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you _

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you"_- Colbie Cailat


	20. Invisible

All Korra wants is for Mako to stop seeing her as friend and start seeing her for something more. Really, Asami maybe pretty but she could never love Mako the way Korra does. They could be a miracle couple. One day, Mako would stop seeing her as a friend, but something more.

"_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible"_- Taylor Swift


	21. Forget You

"You have to forget about him." Lin told the avatar who was walking around in a circle.

"How?" Korra asked.

"Well go boy shopping." the earth bender said.

"What do you know about boy shopping?" the water bender asked.

"Well, there's a gala tonight. Look good and show fire boy what he's missing out of his life."

"Thanks Lin." Korra ran up stairs and started to get ready for the gala.

"Since when do you help girls with love advice?" Pema asked Lin.

"Since she started to walk around for an hour."

* * *

**(At the gala)**

"Dude is that Korra?" Bolin asked his brother. Mako turned around and his eyes popped out of his head. Korra was the most beauitful girl in this whole room right now and he didn't care if he and Asami was dating, he wanted Korra. Walking over to the avatar, the fire bender saw that she was flirting with Howl one of the White Lotus Guards. Maybe it was time to forget Korra. Korra was starting to forget Mako.

_"I see you drivin' around town with the girl I love _

_And I'm like forget you (ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you and forget her too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now though pain in my chest I still wish you the best_

_With a forget you!" _Glee Cast


	22. Hate That I Love You

They hate that they love each other. He has Asami and she has Iroh. So why are they so into each other? Maybe it was the kiss they had shared a few days ago. They don't know why they love each other, but they hate it.

"_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand 1ow much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so"- _Ne-Yo and Rihanna


	23. Baby Come Back To Me

All he wants is for her to come back to her. Leave Iroh and get back to what they had before. Is she that happy with Iroh that she won't give their love another try?

All Mako wants is for Korra to come back to him.

"_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together, so whatever it takes ( baby come back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back (baby come back)"_- Vanessa Hudgens


	24. Thinking About You

Korra sat on the cliff thinking about Mako. She sighed. No matter what she did, he would only have her as a friend and teammate. Nothing like she wanted. Korra wanted to be more. Sighing, the avatar got up and walked back to her room, still thinking about Mako.

* * *

Mako was on his date with Asami, but he was thinking about Korra. The ocean eyed avatar find her way into his heart and he can't seem to get her out. They can't be together. One Bolin likes Korra and two he has Asami. The fire bender sighed. As Asami talked on, he was thinking about Korra.

* * *

Bolin was rubbing Pabu's fur while thinking about Asami. He really did like her, but she was dating his brother. But didn't Mako like Korra? Bolin sighed. Maybe some time in the future him and Asami would be together. Maybe. Just Maybe.

* * *

Asami was walking back to her room after her date with Mako. Some reason Mako seemed off and into outer space. Like he was thinking about something or someone else. Then the non bender started thinking about Bolin. She liked him and thought it was best if her and Mako broke up. Anyway, didn't Mako like Korra? Maybe her and Bolin could have a future. Maybe.

_"Girl I be thinking about you."- _Frank Ocean

* * *

**dont know. i wanted to add bolin and asami.**


	25. Kiss The Girl

Everyone was ready for Mako to just kiss Korra already. After one of their dates, Pema and Lin followed them back to the Temple. Since the Pro-Bending Arena was re-built, Mako and Bolin moved back and that means the avatar couldn't see her boyfriend until the next day when they train.

"I had fun tonight." the fire bender said.

"yeah. Me too." the avatar said not letting go of his hand. Mako leaned forward and kissed her on the check.

"Bye Korra. I love you" the boy said walking away.

"Bye. I love you too" the water bender said before walking in the house.

"I told you he wasn't going to kiss her." Lin said to the non-bender.

"Whatever. I just hope he did it soon." Pema said.

"_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)"_- Ashley Tisdale _  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl." _Ashely Tisdale

* * *

**What's up people! I got my coumpter fix early! And I'm writing a new story called "I'll make a man out of you." Love you all! Review and read, because both are good for you and me! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	26. The Dj is Mine

**He is mine**  
**I'm the only thing on his mind**  
**He thinks about me all the time**  
**He got my love on rewind**

Korra was the only thing on Mako's mind. So when other girls tried to flirt with him while he's working, sometimes he would have to play a song to let them know he's taken. Mainly his ex-girlfriend Asami.

**Nobody treats him like I do**  
**There's no party I'm not in the booth**  
**My song keeps his heart in tune like bada dadada dumdum**  
**He loves me and I love him too**  
**He plays me all the night through**  
**He keeps me spinning and grinning**  
**And grinning over from you singing lalalalalala**

"I'm tried of Asami, always flirting with Mako." Korra told her friends Jinora, Bolin, Tahno.

"I say you slap the shit out of her." Tahno said.

"No, cause then we might get kicked out of the club." Bolin told him.

"Why don't you just go up there and tell her to stop?" Jinora asked.

"Then slapped the shit out of her." the blue eyed boy added, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

**Everyday lalalalalala**  
**He sings with me lalalalalala**  
**He knows me, he holds me from introphase**

**Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**The DJ is mine**  
**My baby, my my baby baby (the DJ is mine)**  
**My baby, my my baby baby**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**The DJ is mine**

Korra (along with Jinora, Tahno, and Bolin) walked right up to Asami and her little friends and cuss the girl out.

"Stay the fuck away from Mako."

"Well hello to you too Korra." Asami started.

"Quit the bullshit." Bolin said.

"What ever do you mean?" one of Asami's friends asked.

"Asami stop flirting with Mako. He doesn't wanted you." Korra said ready to slap the shit out of this girl.

**Girl please don't you even try**  
**My baby keeps me by his side**  
**Even though you keep giving him the eye**  
**He don't even notice**

**Everyday lalalalalala**  
**He sings with me lalalalalala**  
**He knows me, he holds me from introphase**

"What if he does want me back?" the green eyed girl asked.

"Trust me, he doesn't want a whore." Jinora said.

"You guys don't need to get your weave in a knot. Asami was just talking to him."

"I don't give a damn. Don't talk to him." with that the four friends walked back to the dance floor.

**Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**Cause the DJ is is mine and girl you're wasting your time**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**The DJ is mine**

"Hey." Mako said as Korra walked up to him.

"Hi." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Mako." Tahno said for the dance floor.

"Yes Tahno?"

"Can you put on a slow song?"

"Why?"

"Cause I met this cute girl and I want to slow dance."

"Okay." Mako then grabbed the microphone.

"Okay everyone, we're going to take things slow." Then the amber eyed boy put on "Can I have This Dance?" Then people started finding someone to slow dance with.

"Miss Avatar?"

"Yes Mr. Hat Trick?"

"May I have this dance?" Korra grabbed his hand, and Mako put his other hand on her waist and started slow dancing in the DJ booth.

**I'm what he's listening to, I'm blasting through his headphones**  
**It's me he's falling in love with, yeah I got his head gone (head gone)**  
**He can't even answer the phone**  
**My music keeps turning him on and on and on and on and on**  
**He say, she say, I say I own the DJ**  
**Stay at the top of his charts I am the air play, flyer than airplanes**  
**I know you hear me, in case you didn't, let let me reiterate**  
**Let me re-, let me re-, let me reiterate**

"This your chance to slow dance with Mako." Asami's friend said.

"Yeah and then get back together with him." the other friend added. The girls started walking up to the Dj booth, but then they saw Korra and Mako slow dancing in the booth; Asami started crying and ran away. On her way out Bolin and Jinora caught her.

"I bet you won't flirt with him anymore." They said together before laughing.

**He is mine**  
**I'm the only thing on his mind**  
**He thinks about me all the time**  
**He got my love on rewind**

**Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**Cause the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**The DJ is mine**  
**My baby, my my baby baby (the DJ is mine)**  
**My baby, my my baby baby**  
**He only rocks to my music, he loves the way I do it all night**  
**The DJ is mine**

Mako is the DJ and he's with Korra and don't even think about flirting with him.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the long update.


End file.
